A Pet
by xxxdeitobilovexxx
Summary: this is a work in progress, just wanted to see if it was good enough to continue or not.
1. Chapter 1

**A PET**

People of this world are cruel and unusual when it comes to their entertainment these days. From watching people do stupid things to making people or animals fight to the death. I was invited to a hybrid fight by the manager of Osaka inc. to celebrate a contract with the company. I watch silently in this crowded room as two boxes are brought into the ring. I knew one contained a very fierce hybrid just by the way the box was being thrown about and the snarling that could barely be heard above the crowd. But, the other box.... It was quiet. Almost as if there was nothing in it.

I watched the men run from the small arena that was completely surrounded by caging. Once they were out the crowd got even more wound up and then the boxes opened. I remember looking at the box that contained the fierce hybrid. It darted forward to attack what ever was in the oposite box. I look over and my heart about stops. A small blond is crying and shivering in the ring. I watched wide eyed as the poor little creature is attacked.

I cant take it. I leave my seat and quickly make my way to the owners seats. The man who brought the small blond watches in amusement as it is thrown about like a rag doll. He finally takes notice of me. *what do you want?* he asks. *I would like to purchase the blond from you.* I state and he laughs. *Sure you can buy him...* That was easy.... *And the box that he can be buried in too* He laughs and I frown. *I am willing to pay whatever price you want to call off the fight and sell him to me.*


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, I know it has been forever. Please don't kill me. I was finally able to find my notebook with 'A Pet' in it. So, Here is the long awaited new chapter of 'A Pet' ^_^ Enjoy please~!**

**As always I do not own Naruto or the Characters!**

* * *

_**Recap~:**_

I cant take it. I leave my seat and quickly make my way to the owners seats. The man who brought the small blond watches in amusement as it is thrown about like a rag doll. He finally takes notice of me. *what do you want?* he asks. *I would like to purchase the blond from you.* I state and he laughs. *Sure you can buy him...* That was easy.... *And the box that he can be buried in too* He laughs and I frown. *I am willing to pay whatever price you want to call off the fight and sell him to me.*

* * *

He snorts at this comment. "And what makes you think you can afford that?" He asks laughing as they hybrid swings the blond accross the arena. I glare at him. "I assure you sir, I can afford it. Name your price." I say and he smiles at me. "Fine. 3 million american dollars." He says. "Done." I pull out my checkbook and write out the check and hand it to him. He looks it over and his eyes about pop out of his socets and stands up quickly bowing. "Mr. Uchiha, I apologize for my rudeness. I did not recognize you in this light." He says and quickly calls off the fight and they tranqulize the viciouse hybrid and take the both of them out of the ring to get ready for the next fight.

I quickly make my way to where they took the blond to. The poor little hybrid was bleeding and bruised. He had lost consiousness. I carefully pick his small body up and carry him to my car. I call my personal doctor and tell him to meet me at my house. Once there he quickly attends to the blonds injuries and instructs me on how to take care of him and leaves.

***************

'Hnn...... Where am I?' ..... "Ah, your awake." My eyes fly open to come face to face with a man with red eyes and I freak out. Hey, it's only natural when you have no clue who they even are. "Careful, you don't want to re-open your wounds." the man says as a sharp pain shot through y body. I groan quietly. "Don't move too much. You were hurt badly in that fight." He said paniced. Once sure I was alright he sat back down in the chair he ehad previously occupied. "My name is Madara Uchiha, I stopped the fight and brought you back to my house after buying you." He says smiling. "You have nothing to fear from me...... Oh, May I know your name?" He asks. "D-Deidara..... Iwa..." I answer my new master. "It's very nice to meet you Deidara Iwa. If you need anything please don't hesitate to ask." He says and I nod quietly.

***************

'Poor thing, he must be scared out of his mind.' "Would you like something to eat?" His eyes just lit up some. He's probably starving. I'm sure they probably didn't feed him much since he was the bait for that fighter hybrid. "Un, please." He says flinching slightly. "I-I mean... please.... master." He says bowing even though it hurt him to do so. "Please don't hurt yourself." I say and he returns to a comfortable position. "And you can just call me Madara, you are not a slave here. No one shold be forced to do things for a master or owner. People are not objects." I say standing once again. He looks up at me shocked by my words "So. What would you like to eat?" I ask and he shrugs. "Come on, there has to be something you like to eat." I say and he shakes his head. "I didn't get fed a lot. When we were fed, it was just some sort of mush that tasted horrible." He said. I felt my heart ache, and what made it worse is I know there are so many more hybrids out there like him. But come on, how could they be so cruel to someone as adorable as him. I smile. "Well then, we will just have to try different foods to see what you like. I think we will start off with a normal breakfast so, eggs, bacon and some toast." I think he smiled a little. "R-Really? I can have normal food?!" He asks excitedly and I smile while nodding. "I'll be back in a little while with the food. Try to rest some more." I said and he nodded before I left the room.

I returned about a half an hour later and found him sitting in the window. He hears me come in and looks back at me. "You have such a wonderful view from here Master." 'It is a beautiful view' I think staring at him. "You don't have to call me master Deidara, you can call me Madara." I say approaching him and setting the food next to him. "That whole area up to the fencing belongs to me. When you're better you can go out there. There is also a garden in the back too." I say and he looks up at me excitedly. He really is too adorable.

A few weks pass with both me and Deidara learning more about eachother. I still can't get him to stop calling me master, but I guess after so many years of calling people master it's to be expected. I learned that despite his size and looks that he is actually 18 years old. His birthday is in a couple of days. I decided that I would take him out to eat. I know that people don't treat hybrids as humans, but they are human. I hope that one day I can change things for the better for all the hybrids. I know it sounds funny, but I think that I have completely fallen for the small blond. He's just too adorable. Anyway, I'm getting off topic here.... I learned some of the foods he liked. He wouldn't tell me flat out if he liked the food or not. He would always say it was the greatest. I'm guessing he is affraid of me getting mad and stop making him food. I reasur him that I wouldn't get mad. We are still experimenting with the different foods as for example, right now he is trying some vegitables. I love watching him experience new things. The faces he makes are just too adorable and I usually have to laugh. Like just now, I can't help but laugh at the face he is making after eating celery. His face scrunched up and trying to not let me notice. "Well, we can cross that one off the list of food to feed you." I laugh and he blushes slightly. Really, is there no end to being so adorable?

We continue the next couple of days trying different foods still and just flat out getting to know eachother. The more I got to know the young blond the more I fall in love with him. I know it hasn't been that long since he came to love here, but love doesn't need a long time to develop. Today is is birthday and we make our way to the resturant I had made resurvations at. We get a lot of odd stares since no-one lets their pet walk around without some sort of leash. We walk into the resturant and are greeted by the owner. "Welcome Mr. Uchiha, a table for two was reserved, may I put your pet with the others?" He asks. "No, that will not be necissary. This young man is my guest tonight." I say smiling down at Dei and he looks up at me surprised. The owner looks at me like I were crazy but doesn't question me since I am one of the most powerful people in the city and one of its founders. he takes us to our table and we order our drinks as we look over the menu.

"See anything that intrests you Dei?" I ask smiling at how excited he seemed. "Everything looks and smells so~ good in this place un!" I laugh lightly. "You can get whatever you like." I say and he lookds around excitedly and points to something that one of the other guests near us were eating. "Could I try that master?" He asks. "Yes you man, and like I said, you don't have to call me master. You can call me Madara." I reply smiling and motion for the waiter to come and take our order.

* * *

**Well, that's all I have for now. *bows* I hope to update this again soon since I have now found my notebook.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello everyone~~ it's been a while, sorry for no updates or new story's for so long, my life was taking a turn for the better, landed a management job but now my store has closed down and I lost my job for a while possibly so I will have plenty of time to work on story's that have been left open-ended for a long time. So without further ado~ Here is 'A Pet' Chapter 3 please enjoy~~ ^w^**_

_**~xxxdeitobilovexxx~**_

_**And as always, I do not own Naruto.**_

_**Recap~~**_

We continue the next couple of days trying different foods still and just flat out getting to know eachother. The more I got to know the young blond the more I fall in love with him. I know it hasn't been that long since he came to love here, but love doesn't need a long time to develop. Today is is birthday and we make our way to the resturant I had made resurvations at. We get a lot of odd stares since no-one lets their pet walk around without some sort of leash. We walk into the resturant and are greeted by the owner. "Welcome Mr. Uchiha, a table for two was reserved, may I put your pet with the others?" He asks. "No, that will not be necissary. This young man is my guest tonight." I say smiling down at Dei and he looks up at me surprised. The owner looks at me like I were crazy but doesn't question me since I am one of the most powerful people in the city and one of its founders. he takes us to our table and we order our drinks as we look over the menu.

"See anything that intrests you Dei?" I ask smiling at how excited he seemed. "Everything looks and smells so~ good in this place un!" I laugh lightly. "You can get whatever you like." I say and he lookds around excitedly and points to something that one of the other guests near us were eating. "Could I try that master?" He asks. "Yes you man, and like I said, you don't have to call me master. You can call me Madara." I reply smiling and motion for the waiter to come and take our order.

Once the food arives he starts eating and I watch amused. I make him many foods at home but this is his first time eating that type of food. At least he seems to like it. "How is it Dei?" I ask and he smiles happily. "It's delicious un~ arrigato so much master!" He says continuing to eat. I sigh lightly. I suppose its hard to break a habbit of calling someone master after doing it for your whole life. I suppose we will get there eventually.

After eating I take him out to do a little shopping for some clothes. "Dei, is there a certain type of clothes you wair or will anything work?" I ask and he looks up at me the collar and leash clinking. Kami I hate putting that thing on him. "Anything will work master un." I nod. "Alright, let's go in here and see if we can find some clothes that suit you." I walk into a store and start picking out clothes that look to be his size and have him try them on. "Alright, let's see Dei." I say and he comes out in a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and some skater shoes. "hnn... not bad. I think that will work. let's get some more for you." "B-But master un... you shouldn't spend your hard earned money on a pet like me un." He says quietly. "It's alright, you can't run around in the same clothes all the time Dei, and besides, you're not a pet, you are a human being. It's just not the way society sees you. I hate putting that collar and leash on you." I state and he blushes slightly and smiles. "You're really kind un. arrigato un" He says and bows. I smile and go to buy the clothes for him and we start walking home. On the way back I look over seeing an ice cream shop. "Dei, would you like to try some ice cream?" "what's ice cream un?" he asks cutely and I smile. "Come and try some then." I lead him to the ice cream shop and order some chocolate ice cream for the each of us. "It's really cold and melts quickly so you need to eat it quickly but not too fast or you will give yourself brain freeze ok?" He nods taking his ice cream. "Alright, enjoy Dei. " I smile as he starts eating it and his eyes widen. "Ice Cream is amazing un!" I chuckle. "I knew you would like it." I smile as he continues to eat his ice cream. He's just so cute. I think I really do love him. That's it, no matter what I need to tell him and make him mine...

Once we finish our ice cream we head back for home. "Hey, Dei?" He looks up at me. "Well... I know we've only been together for a few days but... I love you. " I say and he tilts his head. "Love un? What's that un?" I knew he wouldn't know but I had to tell him. "Well, when someone loves you they want to be with you all the time. They want to protect you and hold you close to them. *blushes* And they want to kiss you every moment they can find." He watches me and he smiles. "I love master too then un~" I about die at those words. He loves me back, I never thought I would hear those words. I walk over and wrap my arms around him and he blushes holding onto me. He's so adorable and nervous. I pull him closer and kiss him gently and to my suprise he kisses back lightly. "Dei, will you be my love?" I ask lightly holding him close. "I-If master will have me un" he replies and my smile widens. "Of course I will. I don't care that you are a cat Deidara, you are still human too. I love you no matter what." I reply and kiss him deeply. 'I won't force him into anything any time soon' I think while kissing him and I hear a small moan come from him and that thought goes out the window. I pick him up and kiss him while carrying him up to our room now and gently lay him on the bed. He blushes as I look over his small body. He looks a little healthier than when I first brought him home. I smile lightly and lean down kissing him again and run my hands over his body lightly slipping my fingers into his shirt brushing them against his stomach lightly making him moan lightly. "Deidara, are you ok with this?" I ask as I move my hand up his shirt more. "H-Hai un. I know master won't hurt me un." He says blushing darkly. I smile lightly and kiss him again and pull his shirt off and kiss down his neck to his shoulder running my fingers over one of his nipples making him gasp. "Did that feel good Dei?" He blushes and nods and I smile and kiss down to one of his nipples and take it into my mouth and suck lightly rolling my tongue over it and he moans arching lightly. I smile more knowing I'm making him feel good and I move to the other one giving it the same treatment making him moan and arch slightly again.

Once done with his nipples I kiss my way down his stomach and to his belly button swirling my tongue around his navel. He moans arching again, he must love his belly being played with. I gently ghost my fingers over his belly and dip my tongue in and he moans louder arching further. I continue to play with his belly for a few minutes before I kiss to his pant line and dip my fingers below his waist bands making him blush darker. "Are you still ok with this Dei?" I ask looking up at him and he nods still blushing darkly. I lean up and kiss him while I pull his pants and boxers off him. Once they are off I sit up to admire his body and I smile seeing that I got him excited. He blushes and tries to cover himself. "Don't be embarrassed Dei." I get up and pull my own clothes off and reveil to him that I'm really excited and he blushes even darker seeing my member so excited making the tip sit against my belly. I smile and watch as he gets up and reaches out hesitantly and touches it making me moan. "Ha~~ Dei~~ You can play with it if you want~" I moan out and he blushes darkly and reaches out and starts exploring my member with his small hands. I moan in exstacy. His hands feel so good~ just like I thought. I lean down and kiss him deeply and guid him in stroking my member and he blushes following my actions.

We pause for a minute for me to sit on the bed with him and I pull him close and start to stroke him lightly making him moan while holding onto me. "Dei, I promise that I will make you feel good ok?" I whisper into his ear and he nods. I smile and place three fingers at his lips. "suck on these for me dei." He does as instructed and sucks on my fingers. I moan lightly and set back to work at making him feel good and pull my fingers away once I deem them to be wet enough and slide them down his body and run my fingers over his ass and gently run them over his entrance making him shiver. "This may feel strange at first ok?" I ask and he nods bracing himself and I slide the first finger in and he gasps holding onto my shoulders tightly. I kiss his neck lightly and wait for him to adjust before I start moving and thrusting the finger in lightly making him gasp and moan. I wait until I know he is ready before adding another finger slowely. I stop when I see him wince. "are you ok Deidara?" He nods lightly. "H-Hai un p-please continue un... " I nod and kiss him to try and help distract him a little and slowely thrust them in making him gasp again. I smile when I hear a small moan and start stretching him a little more and add the third finger kissing him while stroaking his member to distract him from the pain and he moans eventually and I start thrusting my fingers into him lightly making him moan even more.

"Dei, are you ok to continue?" I ask lightly and he looks up at me with his adorable flushed face. "H-Hai un... " He blushes darker and I nod lightly pulling my fingers out and he mewls. "This may hurt a little bit koi, alright? Just try to relax and it won't hurt as badly." He nods lightly and tries to relax as I position myself. I rub the tip against him lightly making him mewl lightly and then start to slowely push into him trying not to hurt him too much. He winces and tears up as I push in and I lean in kissing him lightly and continue to push in until I'm completely sheethed in him. "Are you alright koi?" I ask lightly as he pants. "H-Hai u-un" He replies, tears rolling down his small cheeks. I lean in and kiss away his tears and wait for him to adjust before I start to move slightly in him. "A-Ahh~ M-Master un~~~" He moans out and I pick up the pace slightly and he squeeks when my hips slap against him lightly. I smile and pick up the pace a little more and move faster as he gasps and moves back against me making me moan and he blushes hearing me. I smile and lean down kissing him deeply thrusting into him as he kisses back and I reach over and grasp him lightly starting to pump him in time with the thrusts. He gasps and screams in extacy when I find and hit his prostate. I smile and aim for it with every thrust and he moans and mewls in pure extacy. "M-Master~~ m-my belly f-feels funny~" he moans out. "It's alright Dei~ let it out~" I groan and slam into him making him gasp loudly and he releases onto our bellys. I moan loudly at him tightening around my member and I release into him with a groan. I hear him moan at the feeling of my seed filling his small body. I pull out after finishing and lay beside the small panting blond. "nnnn~~ that was amazing Dei~" I say pulling him close to me, kissing him lovingly. "H-Hai u-un." He replies lightly before falling asleep. 'I can't blame him for passing out, I'm actually suprised he made it the whole way through without passing out, it was his first time after all... Well, anyway, I'm so happy that he has accepted being my lover' I think yawning. I curl around him and fall asleep myself before long.

_**well... that's as far as I can come up with for now ^.^' sorry it took so long, I've been in a rut lately for writing. I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. *bows* thank you~**_


End file.
